Mission Don't Die
by maximumtsubasa
Summary: Welcome to the Massacre Games where you have no choice but to participate and win or you will die and most of your planet will go with you. The team has no choice but to participate in these alien games who someone has mysteriously signed them up for. Hopefully they'll live long enough to find out who.
1. Welcome to the Massacre Games

A/N So this is my first Young Justice fanfic. I don't own any of the characters except for a few. Also, I make a few references to the content of the comics books but I have never read any of them. You should be able to read it without being too confused. I got all of my information from google and Wikipedia. One last thing, there is some Spanish with the English translations. If there are any mistakes in the Spanish I am sorry. I used Google translate for them.

Please be kind and only give good or informative reviews.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Massacre Games

 _December 22_ _nd_ _08:35 Bludhaven_

As Richard 'Dick' Grayson walked down the street in Bludhaven less than a week away from Christmas, he couldn't help but think about the last six months. It had been six since the Reach left Earth and Wally died. It had been peaceful since then. Well as peaceful as can be expected when you fight criminals on an almost daily basis. Dick was still taking time off from The Team. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to return to The Team. Of course he kept contact with some of the members to keep up with recent events. He felt like he was looking for something. What, he didn't know. All he knew was that every time he talked to Kaldur or watched the news, he kept expecting to hear something that he was looking for but it never was.

Dick knew he wasn't looking for Wally. He gave up after the first two months of looking. Both him and Batman investigated the scene and chased down every possible lead but all they found was dead ends. Eventually they had to conclude that Wally's particles must have incinerated after being hit with the kinetic energy that came off from the Reach's chrysalis. Dick didn't know who he should be angrier with, himself for giving up after only two months or Artemis, for not even trying to find Wally.

After Wally disappeared, Artemis just seemed to have shut herself down. Instead of trying to look for him, she just accepted that he was dead. She rid of herself of everything that could remind her of him. She moved into a different apartment and got rid of all of Wally's things. She even gave their dog, Brucely, to Wally's parents to keep. She now rarely goes out, spending most of her time either going on missions with The Team as Tigress or going to college and work. She never goes out with the other girls when they offer to take her out on a girl's night out. And while she is willing to work with Bart as the new Kid Flash, she tries to avoid him as much as possible. Dick couldn't totally blame her though because he himself had also been avoiding The Team as much as possible.

Kaldur was the only one who Dick had been keeping steady contact with. Kaldur has been keeping constant presence on the Watchtower since Wally's Death. While Aquaman explained the situation to the citizens of Atlantis, there was still many that hated Kaldur for siding with his father, Black Manta. The citizens refused to lift Kaldur's exile. Aquaman has been trying to change their perspective of him but with little success. Since he couldn't return to Atlantis, Kaldur has been trying to avoid the ocean as much as possible. He says that going into the ocean reminds him too much of home, and since he can't go home it causes too much pain so instead Kaldur had been making due with the chlorine pool located on the Watchtower. Dick wasn't certain how long he could keep that up. At least he had Connor and M'gann to give him back up.

M'gann and Connor had been continuing to work with The Team as much as possible. While it was clear that they were still very much in love with each other, they had kept their relationship to a platonic one. No one knew for certain why they had broken up with each other to begin with, Dick had his suspicions, but everyone knew better than to try to get them back together though. Beast Boy tried though. Garfield was always coming up with new ways to get the two alone together. But it seemed that more he tried, the more distance that grew between the two. Dick didn't know how long they could avoid each other. He imagined they were bound to have a big heart to heart soon enough.

Dick was brought out of his musings by a large group of people that was crowding around the windows of an electronics store. Even if was only a few days away from Christmas, there shouldn't have been this many people just staring into the windows of the store. Dick approached the group and tried to see what they were all looking at. He had to finally push his way to the front, earning many cuss words and complaints.

There behind the window, were several televisions all broadcasting different news channels. Each news channel was broadcasting the same thing though. Each was giving a live broadcast of what appeared to be a spaceship in the sky. Dick could just barely make out what the news reporter in the field was saying. "Behind me there appears what seems to be an alien space ship. The space ship first appeared in Earth's atmosphere no more than 15 minutes ago. It moved quickly until it maneuvered itself right over the Hall of Justice here in Washington D.C. From what I can tell, it's about the size of football stadium. There has been no word from the Justice League yet."

Dick didn't wait to hear any more. He pushed his way back through the crowd to begin sprinting down the street towards his apartment. He was only a few blocks away so it didn't take him long. Soon he was pulling out his Nightwing Kevlar suit from its hiding place under the floor boards under his bed. The second he had his communicator in his ear and his mini computer on his wrist, he was bombarded by messages and emergency signals. Without waiting to check them, he was out his window, heading towards the zeta-tube less than a mile away from his apartment.

 _Washington D.C 09:00_

When he arrived at the Hall of Justice, the entire team was there with a handful of Justice League members. Batman was one of the members there. He was currently standing in front of the main computer typing away. Batgirl was next to him also typing away on another computer. Robin was going through multiple news fees gathering information on the visitors. The others were standing around waiting for any information or orders. Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor were standing to one side talking among themselves in whispers.

Nightwing walked over to them instead of Batman since he really hadn't kept in contact for quite some time. "What's happening?"

"We don't really know," Aqualad said. "Forty minutes ago it entered the Earth's atmosphere and came straight here. What everyone is nervous about is the fact it somehow managed to get past all of the satellites without being detected. The League only managed to get a five minute warning before the rest of the world because of the fact it flew right past the Watchtower where members saw it from the windows before it descended into the atmosphere. Most of the League has taken up stations surrounding the craft waiting for activity but so far nothing has happened."

Before Aqualad could continue, there was a flash of light that came from the other side of the room that nobody was standing near. A boom tube opened and out walked a strange looking creature. The best Nightwing could describe him was he looked liked a humanoid version of the Earth.

Instantly everyone was pulling out their weapons and taking various battle stances around the strange humanoid creature. But it barely phased it though, like it expected this to happen. "Greetings, I am Host. I am here to retrieve the members of The Team that will be participating in the games. Are you ready to depart?" 'Host', as the creature put it, spoke in perfect English but there was something off about the way it spoke. Nightwing couldn't detect any type of accent or emotions from its voice. The way it smiled was also off, almost mechanical. Nightwing couldn't tell if the creature was truly an alien from space or a robot.

When Host made no movements to attack or any other movements, for that matter, Batman stepped forward to address it. "You said your name but you didn't say who you were. Why are you here and what games do you speak of?"

Again Host spoke in perfect English but with no accent and with the empty smile on its face. "I talk about the games that the people of Earth signed up for four years ago. The games where a few selected planets are chosen to participate in a series of competitions that will challenge them both intellectually and physically."

"We have no knowledge of what you speak of." Batman said.

"Four years ago we sent an invitation inviting the citizens of Earth to join the Massacre Games. We explained that the citizens could choose as many as they wish to join the games as long as the individuals were considered warriors of the planet and were considered young adolescents of the species. In return we got an acceptance response stating that the young warriors known as The Team, associates of the Justice League would represent Earth in the games. We were told to come to this location when the time came for the games to begin. We are now here for your chosen participants for the games."

The Team stood there staring at each other with equal looks of confusion. Members of the Team that had been around the longest were shaking their heads in denial, stating they had no knowledge of any such thing. After giving Host a hard stare for several moments, Aqualad finally stepped forward to address the odd humanoid. "I am Aqualad, current leader of the Team. We never agreed to participate in any tournaments."

Host stood there for several moments observing him. Finally after several long minutes Host responded. "I am sorry to hear that. Regardless though, a contract was signed saying the young adolescents of The Team would come with us to be part of the Massacre Games. Failure of keeping the agreement made four years ago will result in dire consequences for the Earth."

"What consequences?" Batman all but growled at him.

"As stated in the contract, in forfeiting in the games, the planet that forfeits hands over all rights of their planet to that of the winners of the games. Refusal to come with us is considered as forfeiting."

All around the room there were shouts of protest and disbelief as this information sanked in. Aqualad and Batman stood there quietly, shifting their eyes between themselves and Host.

Aqualad steeled his nerves to talk to Host one more time. "If that is the consequences of forfeiting I am almost afraid to ask; what are the consequences of losing the games should we participate?"

Nightwing couldn't be entirely certain, but when Host said the next part, it sounded almost as if there was a tiny amount of glee in its voice. "Should you agree to the requests of the contract that has been signed and end up losing the games, then three fourths of the planets population will be exterminated. Thus the name, The Massacre Games."

"And if we should win?" Aqualad asked.

"In the likely hood should you win, then each member that is still alive at the end of the games is allowed to make any wish of their choice. It is up to the Game Makers to make the wish come true whether it's by natural or unnatural means."

Nightwing wasn't certain if the prize of winning was worth the consequences of losing. It sounded more like a lose-lose situation. But at the same time it seemed as if they didn't have any choice but to join in these games.

"It sounds like the darker version of Yu Yu Hakusho." Nightwing heard Beast Boy mumble somewhere in the back of the room.

Superboy was the next one to approach Host. "How is any of this legal? Between any of the galactic governments and the Green Lantern Corps, I highly doubt any of this is allowed."

Once more Nightwing caught a glimpse of what he could only describe as pure unadulterated glee cross Host's face before he answered Superboy's question. "Simple, the Massacre Games is not controlled by any single planet or corporation. It is controlled by a collaboration of many individuals who only wish to entertain audiences. Since all participating planets signed a contract agreeing to its terms it is perfectly legal and no interfering galactic government, large or small, or the Green Lantern Corps can do anything to stop it."

At this point it was becoming increasingly clear on what The Team had to do. There was a silent agreement of resolution that they would have participate in these so called Massacre Games and win at all costs. Aqualad turned to each member of The Team and got a nod, each with a look of determination on their face; he turned back to Host. "Would you be kind as to give us a few minutes to discuss our plans on joining in the games?"

"I will give you two Earth hours to decide among yourselves on who will be coming with me and to say your final farewells. You may also retrieve any supplies you may need. Do note that you are only allowed to bring clothing, armour, and any weapons you think you may need. The Game Makers will be supplying food and housing."

As they walked to the back of the room where the others were waiting for them to discuss the situation, Host's words rang through their heads, ' _final farewells_.'

"So to summarize for those who weren't paying attention, we're been signed up, against our wills, to take part in a tournament to the death, where if we win we get our greatest desires made true. But if we lose, three fourths of the Earth's population goes kaput and we can't back out or we risk being enslaved by some other world." Mal said. "Someone out there really hates us."

"Do we even know if what he is saying is true? Who do we know if this isn't some other trick to hand our selves over to be used as hostages or something else?" Batgirl asked.

Batman lifted his hand to his ear to switch on his comm that was hidden under his cowl. "Batman to both Green Lanterns. I need you both in the Hall of Justice now."

Within a few minutes both Green Lanterns, Hal and John, came in from where they were stationed outside watching the space ship that was still flying over the Hall of Justice. Immediately both of their attentions were drawn to Host who was standing there, not really paying attention to anything. They walked slowly towards Batman, not once taking their eyes off of the strange humanoid Earth.

"You need our help with something?" John asked

"What do you know about the Massacre Games?" Batman asked.

Nightwing watched as they turned their gazes to each other, gave Batman a hard stare, and then looked back at each other. Something on their faces caused Nightwing to tense up. When they first glanced at each other there was a look of surprise on their faces, and then when they looked at Batman there was this look, like they were confirming what he said, and then were asking for permission for something. To anyone else it would look like Batman just stood there like a statue when the two turned towards him, but Nightwing knew his former mentor better than anyone else except for Alfred. He noticed that when the two turned towards him, Batman's eyes narrowed as if warning them about what they said next. Finally, when they turned back to each other, there was a silent conversation between the two of them as they agreed on what they said next. Nightwing could tell there was something more to what was going on, but what he couldn't tell.

"We've heard of it. It's a no good tournament that sounds like one of those teenage books that everyone has been getting into lately. It's a death sentence for anyone who joins and even for those who don't join. The only way to sign up is if that planet was deliberately given an invitation. The planets that did turn down the invitation were soon after met with some sort of disaster. The circumstances were always investigated but no leads were ever found. Only powerful, desperate, or stupid planets sign up for it. Because of the way it is organized the Green Lantern Corps can't shut it down permanently They can't figure out who's even organizing since all of the Game Makers identities are kept top secret." Hal explained. "Please tell me someone didn't sign Earth up to join that Hell?" He added as hastily.

"Someone did. What's more they volunteered my team for it." The way Aqualad said volunteered it was as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Shit." John cussed along with a few other profanities under his breath. No doubt he learned some of those words during his time in the navy. "So what are you going to do now?"

"It seems we have no other choice but to part take in these games. It seems it matters not that we signed this contract, we have to go."

"All of you?" Hal asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"No." Batman said before anyone else could. "Only half of you are going. We don't know what to expect so only those with the most experience and those whose gifts would be the most useful will go. The rest shall remain here to give the League back up should things go south."

"You already have suggestions, Batman?" Aqualad asked curious on what the older man would say.

"The five original to begin with. You all have the experience and proven yourselves to be able to handle hopeless situations." Instantly the failed simulation popped into their heads, bringing back painful memories. "Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy to complete the team. Each has a unique set of skills that can prove to be beneficial to the mission."

Aqualad stopped to consider each of the members that were suggested by Batman. Finally he came to the same conclusion as Batman. "Very well then, I, Superboy, Miss Martian, Tigress, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Nightwing will go with Host to be in The Massacre Games. Is there any complaints?"

Instantly all of the ones whose names weren't called could be heard, complaining about not going. There were no complaints from the ones whose names were called. Nightwing didn't bother to mention that technically he hasn't been part of the team for months. He was going no matter what. He couldn't explain it, but he just had this feeling that he had to go no matter what. Eventually everyone quieted down when Aqualad wasn't going to back down on his final decision.

"Very well then, Green Lanterns, go outside to explain the situation to the rest of the League. Only mentors of those who are leaving may come in. The rest are to remain outside to keep watch." Both Hal and John left to follow Batman's orders. But before they disappeared from their sight, Hal took one last look at them from over his shoulder.

Batman walked closer towards the center the room, the chosen team members walking towards him to gather for a quick debriefing. "Now normally I would tell you to gather as much information as possible, but something tells me that your hands are going to be full as is. Just focus on winning this thing and getting back alive. We'll worry about the identity of the one who signed you up for this thing. I suggest you take the next hour and a half to make any phone calls you need make and say any farewells you wish to say." At this Batman seemed to pause, debating on something before continuing. "Just come back alive." Then he turned around to walk away towards computer on the back wall.

At that each of the members split up to do what they had to do before they left.

-break-

Blue Beetle walked to a small room that was about the size of a small pantry closet. He stood there for several minutes just trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Here he was, about to take off on the most dangerous mission he had ever been on and they wouldn't have any back up. Part of him wished Batman hadn't chosen him for the mission.

 _The Batman is correct. We are a most logical choice to part take in the games. I obtained a large amount of information about various alien species after The Reach put us on mode. We will be a large asset to the mission._

Jaime groaned when the Scarab squashed whatever defiance that had been inside Jaime about not going on this mission. With that logic he knew he couldn't turn down the mission no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Jaime squared his shoulders before picking up the phone to call his home. It was going to take everything he got to be able to lie to his parents about taking off just a few days before Christmas. He still hadn't told his parents about the Scarab or being a part time superhero. He knew they were worried about him. He had been different ever since the Scarab had attached itself to his back; keeping odd hours, telling half assed lies about his disappearances, coming home with cuts and bruises. After being put on mode it only got worse. Sure the Ambassador had made it so that Jaime hadn't disappeared on his family to keep appearences up, but while he was on mode, Jaime had pulled away from them emotionally. Or it seemed as if he had. When he returned back to normal and the Reach had left Earth, Jaime had tried to spend as much time as possible with them, to quelch his guilt for all the stress he had caused them. But not that long after things had returned to normal, Jaime once more started pulling away from his family, this time for non-super hero reasons. Bart and he had started dating.

A smile crossed Jaime's face when he started thinking about Bart. Jaime couldn't remember exactly how it started. One minute they were goofing around while playing video games then the next they were making out on Jaime's bedroom floor. He's pretty certain Chicken Whizzies were involved in their sudden change of relationship. That was about four months ago.

In the beginning everything moved very slowly. They each came into the relationship with their own baggage. Now that the Reach and the Light were no longer immediate threats it became increasing clear that Bart had issues. No doubt it was post traumatic stress disorder from what he suffered in the future. While he was tall for his age, he was very under weight and it would take time for him to get to his desired BMI. He also had a habit of not only scavenging food, but hoarding it. Then came the issues he had being around Jaime while he was in Blue Beetle mode. He had a bad habit of always flinching when Blue Beetle would try to touch him when they weren't in the heat of battle. Bart was still struggling to let himself relax around Jaime.

As for Jaime, he had his own issues. First he couldn't shake off the guilt everytime he saw Bart flinch around him. He kept remembering that moment when he attacked Bart and came close to killing him while he was under the Reach's control. He had nightmares where he hadn't been stopped in time and did end up killing him. If that didn't put Jaime on edge when he was around the younger boy, then the constant reminder that Bart was three years younger than him and came from a superhero family who had become even more protective of him ever since Wally's death, did put him on edge. Needless to say everytime he went to Bart's house Barry, the Flash, kept a very close eye on him and rarely left them alone. Iris was a little better but not by a whole much. There were times Jaime felt like screaming at them because it was completely unnecessary since all they have done since getting together was a handful of heavy make out sessions and a lot of cuddling. Most of the make out sessions though took place at Bart's house since for the first couple of months of their relationship Jaime didn't tell his parents about it.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of being in a gay relationship with Bart; it was just that he didn't know how his family would react to it. It wasn't a topic they talked about very much in the past. Since his relationship with his parents was already on shakey grounds, he didn't want to do anything to cause it any more damage. So when his mom walked in on one of his and Bart's make out sessions, he was completely nervous on how she would react. She ended reacting in the most confusing way possible. She busted out crying then began smothering him and Bart with kisses. It turned out that she and Jaime's father were afraid that Jaime was doing something else, something illegal and dangerous like drugs. They thought that was the reason why he had been acting so strange for the last several months. So to find out that the only thing he was hiding, as far as they knew, was his change of relationship with Bart and that he was afraid of their reactions, gave them much relief. They loved Bart so they were cool with Jaime dating him. After that though came the most embarrassment Jaime had ever experienced in his short sixteen year of life; his dad pulled him off to the side then preceded to give him a more serious version of the talk than the one he had given Jaime when he was eleven. He made it very clear that since Jaime was the older one in the relationship that all the responsibility of what they do and don't do fell on his shoulders. He also made it very clear for now on when they came over Jaime's door was to remain open at all times. Later, Bart got a huge kick out of it when he found out what they had talked about.

Now Jaime started thinking about all of the good things about being with Bart. From the very beginning Bart always managed to put a smile on Jaime's face and a pool of heat in his chest. He loved it when Bart got excited over discovering something in the past that wasn't in the future. Bart would get this look on his face when he would get completely enthralled with something. And when he would finally notice Jaime staring at him, his face would turn cherry red. At that point Jaime would give up all resistance and kiss him on the lips until Bart was a puddle of goo in his arms. Jaime had been looking forward to spending Bart's first real Christmas with him. He had been hoping to be there when Bart discovered the joy of Christmas Day with all the presents, family coming over, and having Christmas dinner. Jaime could only imagine the look on his face. And now he'll only be able to imagine and not experience it since they were both now going into deep space to fight in this Massacre Game.

Taking one more deep breath, Jaime dialed his number and called home. He didn't bother trying to use his cell phone since he knew that he wouldn't get any bars since he was so far from home. He quickly came up with a story in his head to tell his family.

The phone rang a few times before there was a noteable click and he heard his mother's voice. "Hola, Reyes residence."

"Hola, Mama."

"Jaime, este no el número de su teléfono cellular." _Jaime, this isn't your cell phone number._

 _"_ Si, mi teléfono celular se cortó. Estoy usando un teléfono público. Estoy llamando a causa de lo que está pasando en Washington. La familia de Bart creo que debería quedarse con ellos por un tiempo hasta que la amaenza se ha ido." _Yeah, my cell phone went dead. I'm using a pay phone. I'm calling because of what's going on in Washington. Bart's family thinks I should stay with them for awhile until the threat is gone._

"Entiendo.¿Usted cree que va a estar de vuelta a tiempo para la Navidad?" _I understand. Do you think you will be back in time for Christmas?_

Jaime hated lying to his mom and he hated using his boyfriend's family as part of the lie but he had no other choice. So he continued to lie to his mom with a heavy heart. "Puede Ser. No lo sé. Voy a tratar de. Será mejor que fuera pronto. Todo el mundo está entrando en pánico. Nos vemos en unos días." _Maybe. I do not know. I'll try. I better get off soon. Everyone is panicking. I'll see you in a few days._ Jaime couldn't bring himself to keep the conversation going long.

"Bueno. Te quiero, hijo." _Okay. I love you, son._

"Yo también te quiero, mamá." _I love you too, mama._

Jaime heard the tale tell click as his mother hung up. He waited for a few more seconds before leaving the small room. He was going to spend the rest of the time going over anything he thinks he might need. Then making sure Bart had everything he was going to need. Knowing him he was bound to pack a bag of only food.

-break-

Superboy stood outside the small phone room waiting for Jaime to walk out. He tried not to listen into any of the conversations going on in the room. Just as he was about to move across the room to see if Superman has showed up yet, Jaime walked out with a depressed look on his face. He took a step out before he noticed Superboy standing there. "Sorry, ese. You can use the phone now."

Superboy gave a grunt in affirmation before shutting the door to the small room holding the phone. He let a long sigh out after the door shut before picking up the phone up to call the Kent farm. As the phone rang there was a soft knock on the door before Superman's whispered voice was heard from the other side. "Kon, it's me. I'll wait out here until you're finished."

Conner stood there waiting as the phone rang. It went straight to voice mail. "Kent Farm, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon possible." The kind gentle voice on the machine said.

"Hey Ma Kent, Pa Kent. I am certain that by now you've seen the news or you will soon. I am going to be leaving town for a while. I don't know for how long. Clark will know all the details." It was an unspoken rule to never talk about League or Team business on an unsecured phone. While the phone in the Hall of Justice was secured, the phone at the farm was not.

Connor froze for a moment, not sure what else to say. While he was good at expressing anger in front of other, until he learned how to control it, he was never so good at expressing other feelings. The other people who ever managed to get him to open up were Megan and Clark. Connor felt he should say more to the people who easily accepted him when they discovered their son was cloned, despite half his DNA coming from Luthor. Connor tried his best though, especially since this was a high risk mission and he didn't know if he was coming back alive or not. "I'll... try to come back as soon as possible. I'll... miss you. Thanks for everything." Connor hung up before he said anything else that could embarrass him.

Connor left the small room as quickly as possible only to run directly into Superman's chest since he was standing to close to the door.

"Sorry." Superman apologized. He hesitated before saying anything else. "Thanks. For calling them. I don't know if that message will lessen their worries or increase them." He tried to joke. "You'll be fine. You're strong and you've done well in your training." Before Connor could stop him, Superman brought him into a hug. The hug was meant to comfort him, but it only made Connor more nervous than he already was. The fact that Superman was willing to hug him, in public, meant he was more afraid than he let on.

-break-

Megan stood there waiting for the information to completely sink in. She was about to leave on a mission that can decide the fate of the planet and she still didn't have complete faith that she could trust herself from using her powers for her own gain or hurting someone to the point no one could help them. Not to mention she was going on a long mission Connor, the first one since Rann when they had to stop Kroloteans from invading Earth and the first since she's broken up with La'gaan. All of the other missions had been short ones where they didn't have time to talk to each other except for a few short words. Needless to say, she could feel her nervousness building up.

Megan sensed Uncle J'onn before she felt him put his hand on her shoulder. "Have more faith in yourself M'gann. You will do fine. I believe you will come back just fine."

Megan turned towards her uncle as his calming mind and quiet reassurances reached her mind. She allowed his kind words to calm her down "Thanks Uncle. I promise to make you proud."

A look passed Martian Manhunter's face so quick that Megan didn't get the chance to tell what it was before she heard her Uncle's voice in her head. _I am already proud of you. You don't need to keep trying to gain my acceptance. I have never cared about whether you were white or green. And this questioning of your abilities and how far you should use them in normal. All superheros go through it at one point or another. So believe in yourself and I know you will make the right choice._

"Besides, I think you will find this experience to be... enlightening," he said outloud with a mysterious look on his face.

Before she could question him on that, Megan felt another presence walk up behind her. She turned around to see Lagoon Boy. Megan felt her uncle walk away before she could stop him, so now La'gaan had her complete undivided attention on him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you before you left and wish you good luck," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you La'gaan." Before she could stop him, La'gaan grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

She stood there as he hugged her as if she would disappear any second, which she guessed wasn't that hard to believe. Megan continued to stand there while La'gaan got a hold of himself. Before pulling away he whispered in her ear, "You need to tell him the truth."

Megan's eyes immediatelly searched out Connor who was across the room talking to Superman. As if sensing her stare, his eyes turned to her, a second later turning back to Superman. Megan was then left standing there when La'gaan finally pulled away and walked back towards the others who weren't going with them.

-break-

Aqualad stayed close to their visitor from another world. If this strange humanaoid decided to change his mind on his somewhat non-threatening demeanor, he wanted to be right there when he moved, being the first line of defense.

After keeping guard for twenty minutes, Aqualad saw Aquaman and some of the other mentors come in from the front entrance. He saw them stop to glare at their visitor for a moment before breaking off to go to their prodigies. Aquaman came straight to him, while keeping his eyes on the visitor the entire time.

"That's him?" he asked.

"Yes my King. That is the Host to the games I and a few other members of the Team will be participating in."

"I can't believe we're just sending you kids up there with nothing but the word of this outsider."

"We got the confirmation from both of the Green Lanterns themselves. And in all fairness, we are not children. We understand the risks we are taking. We are also aware of the risks if we don't do this. So forgive me my King, but I must leave your side once more to accomplish an important task."

"Can you please say that as if you're not coming back? You're too good of a leader to not lead your team to victory. And how many times do I have to say it? I forgive you for what you had to do in order to stop the Light. You don't have to keep punishing yourself over it."

"Once more, my King." Aqualad grew quiet before talking again. "While you may forgive my actions, the people of Atlantis are not as forgiving. And I cannot blame them for that."

Aquaman let out a deep wary sigh. "I am trying my best Aqualad. While I wish our people were more understanding, I am afraid their grudge towards your father runs deep and thus their feelings of betrayal towards you also runs deeper than it should. Perhaps when news of your victory in the games reaches Atlantis, they will be more willing to allow you to return home."

"Perhaps." Aqualad had very little hope though.

-break-

Artemis stood there with her arms crossed in front of her as Bumble Bee pestered her. "Girl, you need to call your mom. Don't her tell what's happening, just tell her you're taking off for a few days."

"Bee, you don't know my mom. If I tell her I am taking off for a few days right after an alien ship shows up over Washington D.C., she'll know somethings wrong. She'll just worry over nothing. Do you remember what she used to do before she ended up in a wheelchair? She knows when something bad is going to happen."

"All the more reason to call her; she's going to think the worst if you don't call her." Artemis continued to stand there with her stubbornness showing on her face. Bumble Bee took a deep breath, deciding to go with her last resort. If this didn't work she didn't know what would. "If worst comes to worst, do you really want your mom remembering your last words to her, whatever they were, and then her remembering you refused to say goodbye to her? Wally's last words to you came through Flash. Do you want the same thing to happen to your mom?"

Artemis thought about the last thing she talked to her mom about. It was about college. This last semester Artemis's GPA had dropped dramatically. She just couldn't bring herself to focus on school work with the same enthusiasm as she did when Wally was alive. She ended up failing most of her classes. Artemis was now focusing all of her energy on her superhero duties. Needless to say, her mom was not happy. The last time they talked, Artemis had shut her voice out mentally.

Resigning to her fate, Artemis turned towards the small phone room Superboy just walked out of

She ignored Bumble Bee's smug look as she walked past her. From the corner of her eye she saw Oliver walk in with the other mentors. Realizing she was also going have to talk to him as well. For now though, she could only handle one parent figure at a time.

-break-

Bart wandered over to the back corner of the room, away from everyone else, but he was still able to keep his eyes on Host. He wasn't about to turn his back on the invading aliens. He knew better than that. As subtle as he could, Bart reached for the com that was hidden under his cowl. He clicked twice before talking in a clear whispered voice. "Kid Flash to Flash. Private line." There was a voice of confirmation before the com connected to his grandfather's com.

Bart waited for a few moments before he heard Barry's voice on the other side. "Hey, Kid."

"Hey, Gramps. Did you hear what's going on?"

"Yeah. You and some of the others are going to be part of some dangerous tournament."

"Yeah, totally feeling the mode. Where are you?"

"Staying outside. Some of the League members need to keep an eye on these bastards. We can't have that many inside the Hall while there's a threat outside."

Bart couldn't really say he was that surprised that Barry refused to come into the Hall. Ever since Wally died, he had been slowly pulling away from Bart. While Bart lived with the Garricks, he had been spending most of his time at his grandparents' house. While his grandmother loved having him over to help with the twins, most of the time his grandfather tried to ignore his presence. Bart figured he served as a painful reminder to gramps, especially now that he was wearing Wally's old uniform. The only time he wasn't being ignored was when Jaime was over. Then he was being the invasive grandfather that was always looking over their shoulders to make sure they weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing.

Bart hated admitting that it was making him feel a bit lonely. He had spent the first 13 years of his life without grandparents and the last five years of his life without parents. He was used to having to take care of himself. He almost started getting used to having someone always there asking if he was alright and treating him as a kid before Gramps started pulling away from him. Thinking that his grandfather no longer wanted him around always created a funny sharp pain in Bart's stomach. If it wasn't for Jaime Bart probably would have fallen apart months ago.

"Kid Flash, you still there?" That was another thing his grandfather was doing. When Bart was in uniform Gramps refused to call him by his first name. It was always Kid Flash.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Tell Grams I'll miss her and tell Jay and Joan I'll be home soon."

"No problem Kid. Just…come back alive." After that Barry disconnected the coms.

Bart stood there watching the others say their goodbyes until Jaime came and found him, reminding him he still needed to grab the things he'll need.

-break-

Garfield lounged against the wall with a very noticeable pout on his face. Sometimes life was cruel. All of the other Team members who were going had someone to say goodbye to, somewhere out there. He didn't have anyone he could call to say goodbye to. The only person he had was his adopted sister, Megan, and she was going as well. So Garfield grabbed some extra uniforms then spent the rest of the time sulking to himself. It was times like this when Garfield missed his mother the most.

Before Garfield even realized someone was next to him, he felt someone shoving his arm, almost causing him to almost topple over. "Geez B.B., get your head in the game. You are about to go on a top mission; with the original five no less. I almost wish I was going." Wonder Girl's loud voice filled Garfield's ears.

"If you went Wonder Girl, something tells me this place they're going to would be destroyed before the games even began." Mal joked.

"No way Mal, W.G. wouldn't do that." Bumble Bee said.

"Thank you, Bee." Wonder Girl gave a pleased smug smile to Mal.

"She would destroy the spaceship before they even got there."

"Hey!" She shouted in protest.

"I don't think he's afraid of messing up the mission. I think he's upset that he'll end up missing the Secret Santa exchange." Virgil Hawkins, a.k.a. Static Shock, said. "Don't worry dude. We wouldn't think of exchanging presents without our favorite green changeling. We'll just wait until everyone is back before celebrating Christmas."

Five years ago when the team grew to a respectable size, everyone agreed to do a Secret Santa instead of trying to buy presents for everyone. It saved everyone money and stress. As the team grew and some of the members began to join the Justice League, the tradition continued. The ones who even left The Team continued to participate in the tradition. Now it was the thing Beast Boy looked most forward to every year. It was the one of the two times a year when everyone was most likely to be together. It was an unspoken rule that everyone got together for at least a few hours on Christmas and Fourth of July, regardless of busy time tables and other responsibilities. Everyone gathered on the Fourth of July to celebrate the anniversary of when Nightwing, back the Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash joined forces and saved Superboy, thus forming the Team.

"Besides, it wouldn't be the same without trying to stop a speedster from eating all of the food. If Bart is anything like Wally then we will need to be keeping a close eye on all of the food this year as well." Lagoon Boy said, having finished speaking with M'gann.

"So you do kick those alien butts, win the games, and come back as soon as possible so that we can celebrate Christmas." Mal's large hand landed on Beast Boy shoulder. "Noted?"

At that moment, Beast Boy was reminded that even though he lost his mother, he still had a family waiting for him to return at the end of the day. With a big smile on his face, Beast Boy said, "Noted. Just make sure that whoever got my name in the draw gets me an awesome present."

-break-

Nightwing let out a deep sigh as he watched Batman walk away to wait for the mentors who will be entering a very unwelcomed situation. Nightwing figured he would save Batman for last.

Nightwing turned around to see Robin and Batgirl looking at him with expected looks on their faces. He stood there and watched as Robin opened his mouth a couple of times trying to find the right words to say. Finally after a few tries Robin finally decided on what words to say. "Just don't die, okay?"

Nightwing gave out a short chuckle at that. It was the same words he said to Robin the first time he made the boy leader of a mission. After that it became a bit of a good luck phrase to say to each other before dangerous missions. "Don't worry about me, Rob. Besides, you have the more dangerous mission." Robin gave him a confused face. "Making sure Batman doesn't work himself to an early grave by over obsessing over figuring out who signed us up for these games."

Robin gave a snort. "Yeah, the more dangerous mission. More like the more impossible mission." He sarcastically said.

"Just keep reminding him that while we are participating in the games, I will also be investigating who signed us on our end. He'll just have to wait 'till we come back to put all of the evidence together."

"Batman wait? As if." Robin paused before throwing himself at Nightwing. Nightwing was taken by surprise by Robin's arms squeezing him as tightly as possible. He hesitated a moment before wrapping his own arms around Robin. "Come back soon." Robin whispered.

"I will." Nightwing whispered. Robin pulled away, gave him a sheepish smile, and then walked to one of the many computers in the room to keep an eye on the situation outside.

Batgirl also watched Robin walk away with a smile on her face. "He's really grown up."

" Yeah." Nightwing turned his eyes onto Batgirl, who was still watching Robin. "He's not the only one who has grown though."

A small smile graced Batgirl's lips before turning towards Nightwing. "We've all changed in recent years. Losing so many friends will do that."

"It really makes you think of what's important." Nightwing took a step closer to Batgirl, almost invading her personal space.

"It also makes you see what's really in front of you; make you see the truth."

Nightwing reached forward and grabbed one of Batgirl's hands. "And what is the truth?"

Batgirl looked at their hands clasped together. She knew all she had to do was take a step forward and Nightwing would kiss her. And that was a problem. She let out a deep sigh then pulled her hand away. She watched as a look of confusion and betrayal crossed Nightwing's face. "That I am not the one meant to be with you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"A year ago on your birthday, you asked why we hadn't gotten together yet even though I knew you loved me, and I told you it was because you were, in every sense of the word, a dog. And you are. I thought I understood though. I thought the reason why you were the way you were was because you had picked up all of _his_ bad behaviors and because you were starved for love after what happened to your parents."

Nightwing opened his mouth to protest but Batgirl held up her hand to stop him before he could. "A year later now, though, I know better. I thought I could wait for you to grow up and grow out of this phase but now I know better. You aren't going through a phase. You're waiting. For what or who, I don't know, but you are waiting and you can't move on or commit yourself to anyone until then." The entire time Batgirl was talking, her voice kept getting thicker and thicker from suppressed emotions. "So do me a favor: don't say anything implying that once you've returned we'll finally get together when we both know that will not happen. Just promise me you'll come back alive and leave it at that."

Nightwing didn't know what to say. Despite the absurdity of the words, it was true. Nightwing had never been able to put it into words until new, thanks to Batgirl. He was waiting for something but he also didn't know what. He felt like he had been waiting for something for quite some time. And the waiting was finally starting to get to him. That was the reason why he had been avoiding the Team. He had hope a change in environment would cause whatever he was waiting for to appear. Either way, his waiting was hurting Batgirl by forcing her to wait.

"Why are you telling be this now?"

"Because you need to hear this before you go. You've been slipping- distracted these last few months. And you can't afford to be distracted on this type of mission. You are going into enemy territory without any backup. You need your head in the game. My advice to you: figure out what you want, get it, and move on. Otherwise, you're no good to them." Batgirl paused for a moment to let out a deep sigh. "You need to focus so that you can come back alive. Come back alive that is all I want from you. I'll be here when you get back." With that, Batgirl turned around and joined Robin at the computers.

"Bye." That was all Nightwing could get out.

In a daze, Nightwing walked to one of the bookshelves that were in the room. He pushed a switch that was hidden behind one of the books, causing the shelf to slide to the side to reveal supplies that were necessary to just the Batclan. From there he proceeded to grab extra utility belts that already had the tools and weapons he was going to need. That included Batarangs, smoke pellets, gas bombs, grappling gun, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, handcuffs, bolas, lock picks, Tasers, knives, and, of course, Nightwing's signature eskrima sticks. He also grabbed an extra black unitard with shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. The gloves automatically came with a wrist computer. Nightwing threw all of his supplies into a black duffel bag that was also there among the many arsenals.

Just as Nightwing finished zipping up the duffel bag, he detected someone standing right behind him. "Nightwing." Batman's deep somber voice resonated from behind him.

Nightwing turned towards his former mentor. Batman stood there as intimidating and mysterious as always. After ten years though, it had no effect on Nightwing. He could see right past the mask and see the tenseness of wariness in his shoulders and the deep lines of concern on his face around his mouth.

"You ready?"

Nightwing took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his nerves before answering. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Be careful. Don't take any additional risks if you can avoid it. Also-

"I know, I know. You say the same thing before every mission. I thought we were equals now. Why are you treating me as a kid again?"

"Regardless if I consider you as an equal you are still my son." That took Nightwing by surprise. In the past Bruce called Dick his son but Batman never called Nightwing his son. "Just remember everything you've ever learned and you'll be fine."

"Alright. Don't worry though, I'll be back."

"I know you will." A moment passed before Batman continued. "One more thing. Don't trust everything you believe. Even in the most gruesome of battlefields you might still find a few allies."

"What- Nightwing couldn't finish his sentence before Host finally decided to end his long silence.

"Your two hours is up. Those participating in the Massacre Games come forward."

Nightwing had no choice but end his conversation with Batman. He picked up his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Guess I'm off then. I'll see you when I get back. Tell Agent A bye for me."

"I will. And I will be seeing you soon."

Nightwing joined the others standing next to Host. Just before they disappeared into a flash of light, Nightwing could only ponder about Batman's final words.

 _December 22_ _nd_ _11:30 Washington D.C._


	2. Opening Ceremonies

A/N So after so long I have finally finished the second chapter. I will be posting the following chapters at my own pace so please don't ask me when the next one will be coming out but I will love to hear some reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. They are owned by DC comics. There are a few characters that I created to help the story move along.

Chapter 2: Opening Ceremonies

Somewhere in space

19:00

The flight to wherever there going was a long one, no matter how fast they were flying. Within minutes they had left their solar system. Now everyone was sitting in a large room where it looked like they kept all of the passengers to keep them away from the crew. Host had left them as soon as it had dropped them off there. A few hours ago Host had returned to give them all food. The food was all from Earth so they didn't have to worry about eating anything their bodies couldn't agree with. One thing that they did notice though was all of the food was natural non-processed food. There was fruit, vegetables, meat, fish, nuts, and there was also some bread. Now they were all sitting around, waiting in boredom. They agreed that since they didn't know what was going to happen once they got there they all took turns taking short naps to preserve their strength.

Now as they were half way through the eighth hour of being on the space craft, Artemis was the one taking a nap while everyone else kept watch. Everyone could tell though that Artemis kept a firm hand on her blade even as she slept. The only good thing about the room there were being kept in was that all of the chairs were cushioned and could be leaned back almost like a laze-y-boy.

That was what Jaime and Bart were doing. They had the chairs leaned back as they sat next to each other and talk. It was the closest they were going to get to being comfortable while they were still suit up.

"I feel bad, ese." Jaime said.

"Why, Blue?"

"You're first Christmas in the past and you're going to be stuck fighting for your lie in some dangerous tournament."

"So it'll be like every other Christmas I've ever had."

"That's not divertido hermano."

"I know. Sorry."

"Well, at least we'll still get to celebrate New Year's correctly… hopefully. Do we even know how long these games are supposed to last?"

"I don't know. I don't recall Host mentioning how long it was supposed to last."

"Dios Mio. That means we can be gone for months or years."

"I don't think the League would approve of that. I can see it now. In a couple of weeks they are going to storm the place, taking down everyone that gets in their way."

"How are they even supposed to storm the place if we don't even know where we're going?"

"Hello. Batman. There is no doubt that that guy can find us. No matter where we are. He'll crash the mode in no time."

"Don't forget hermano, he's still one guy. He can't do everything by himself."

"Fine, fine. You win." Despite the fact they should be keeping their guard up and not be giving the bad guys any leverage against them, Bart couldn't help himself and grabbed Jaime's hand in his own. He needed the physical contact. He knew what Jaime was trying to do. Being on an alien space ship, surrounded by potential hostiles brought up to many memories of The Reach. Jaime was trying to distract him with thoughts of Christmas. He admits that missing out on his first real Christmas, with a boyfriend no less, was totally moded. In the post-Reach-apocalypse-future the need to celebrate holidays completely lost its worth. So the last several months when all of the holidays started being celebrated Bart had been experiencing completely new things. He loved how both Halloween and Thanksgiving revolved around eating food. He knew there was more to it than the food, but he couldn't help it. He loves food.

"Either way, once we've returned we'll celebrate a proper Christmas, mi amor."

"That'll be totally crash."

Jaime reached over to give Bart a loving kiss on the lips. Bat had to force himself to relax into the kiss since Jaime was till currently in his Blue Beetle armor. At least he was getting better. In the beginning he couldn't even hold Beetle's hand for long periods of time.

"Ahem, while I have no problems with you two being together, we would all appreciate it if you kept the PDA down to a minimum," Aqualad's voice came from the chairs there were behind them.

The two quickly broke apart. Jaime ducked his head in embarrassment while Bart pushed his head over the back of the chair to see Kaldur giving them a scolding smile and Connor trying to his best to ignore them by looking the other way.

"Sorry," But Bart really wasn't and they could tell he wasn't.

Right at that moment the only door in the room opened. Everyone was up and out of their seats, including Artemis whose grip only tightened on her sword. In walked Host, not even taking notice of everyone's stances, "We shall be landing at our destination in 20 minutes. If you wish to get a look of the outside you may follow me."

The Team followed Host down hall after hall. Nightwing kept a mental image of all of the halls and different rooms he saw. He never knew when what information would become important.

"May I ask where exactly our destination is?" Aqualad asked.

"As you have been told before, there are many individuals from many different planets that are involved in the sponsoring of the games. That being said, the games could not be held in any one location for fear of any one group having the advantage over the location. Thus, the games had to be held in a neutral location, so the game makers instead created a location that could be altered for any teams' unique needs. So they built this." They had reached the bridge and from there they could see a large yellow star and orbiting it was a strange looking metal structure.

The station was illuminated by the yellow sun that was scary close to it. The station itself was strange looking. The best way to describe it was that it looked like the marks on grass after lightning struck. The center, where the initial strike would have been, was a large sphere. Branching off the sphere were arms-that looked like lightening-going off in different directions.

"Welcome to Purgatory." Host's voice broke through their observations.

They landed on one of the many lightening branches that were coming off from the center of the sphere. Host guided them off the ship. They didn't beam off the ship, like how they had gotten on, because the station had anti-beaming technology for security reasons. They had barely taken one step off the ship though before twenty tall creatures carrying large staffs that had glowing red energy at the end surrounded them from all sides.

"Your team is the last to arrive." Host spoke to them from the outside of the ring the guards had created around them. "Our security team is going to escort you to your chambers but I don't get comfortable. The opening ceremonies will start in just over one standard Earth hour. There the rules will be explained to you and you will meet your sponsor."

"Sponsor?" Aqualad asked.

"Of course. You need a sponsor to pay for your food, your housing, and any and all medical needs. Those aren't cheap you know." Host ended the conversation by abruptly turning around and leading the guards down a long hallway, forcing The Team to follow them in neat formation.

Nightwing fell in line beside Aqualad. "A sponsor? Could be trouble."

"Yes. This means they could hold all the power."

"It also begs the question: what do they get out of it?"

The living arrangement they were taken to was not small. It had a kitchen with a dining area and a living room with multiple screens in the main area. It almost reminded them of the cave before it was blown up. There were two separate hallways that went in different directions. One hallway led to the bedrooms. The bedrooms looked like prison or military rooms with single twin beds that could be moved and dressers for their things. The rooms themselves were small with sliding doors that could not be locked. The walls were thin and since the rooms were all right next to each other so everything could be heard from the other rooms.

All the team did was dropped off their extra gear in their rooms then wait in the main living room. They didn't want to explore the other hallway that led to a far off location. They wanted to be close for when Host and the guards returned to take them to the opening ceremonies. So they all sat there in silence. The tension in the room was the only thing that wasn't silent.

They didn't have to wait long before their front door was opening again and Host was there with even more guards than before. "Well, I hope you are ready for the opening ceremonies because you don't have a choice."

The Team followed him out, getting into line again. Nightwing and Aqualad took the front, followed by Kid Flash and Blue Beetle. Tigress and Miss Martian took the next spot while Superboy and Beast Boy took the rear.

As Beast Boy got into line to be taken to the opening ceremonies he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The more animalistic part of him reared back on guard, ready to defend itself. It felt like someone or something was watching them but when he looked back, all he could see was an empty corridor behind them before the guards took their places behind him, blocking Beast Boy's view.

Everyone but Nightwing gasped as they entered what he could only described what looked like a ballroom with a steel and futuristic look. There was a wide open floor where seven other teams of aliens stood waiting. The other alien teams ranged from looks to sizes. The smallest team only had tree aliens. All of teams were lined up perfectly, looking at a set of stairs that led to a stage where nine other extra-terrestrials stood watching them. Nightwing had to admit that the scene almost reminded him of one of Bruce's many galas that Dick was forced to go to.

Nightwing wished he could say that as there were lined up on the far left side of the ballroom, he took the time to study the other teams and the nine people standing on the stage, but he would be lying. He started to examine the other competitors and sponsors but then his attention was drawn to one specific sponsor that stood towards the center of the stage. He couldn't explain it but he was drawn to this odd looking alien.

She was female, no doubt. Her skin was a dark purple that looked like the midnight sky and her hair and eyes were a shocking emerald green. Despite her odd looks the thing that stood out the most was the fact she looked underweight, almost anorexic. You could see her bones sticking out in unhealthy ways. The loose hot pink dress she wore did nothing to hide it.

She was a sight to see and Nightwing had the distinct feeling she was watching his as well.

"WELCOME! Contestants to the Massacre Games!" Host shouted form in front of their team. There appeared to be a Host in front of every team, in fact. Every Host looked basically the same with its humanoid form but each one's colors were different. Nightwing figured each one was designed to look like that team's world. The Hosts were not just simply announcing to each team though. They were actually translating the alien that stood in the center of the stage.

"All of you know your Host android but you do not know me. I am Cleareon, your true host and these are the opening ceremonies for The Massacre Games. Don't worry though. We won't be doing much today. We will just be going over how the games work, the rules and you will then be meeting your sponsors and making your arrangements with them."

"Arrangements?" Nightwing heard Tigress whisper.

"Starting tomorrow each of you will participate in the first round of The Massacre Games. There will be three rounds total. After each round half of the teams will either be dead or knocked out of the running. Meaning after tomorrow there will only be four teams, after the second round there will only two teams left, and after the third round only one team- the winners. It matters not if all of your teammates live to the end of the final round. It only takes one member to win. During the games cheating, sabotage, and eliminating the other teams is allowed. At any point you may forfeit. If you do though the original conditions of losing the games stand. Your world will then be faced to lose three fourths of our world's populations. If you manage to win then each surviving member of your team will be granted one wish each." Cleareon stopped to look at the eight sponsors that stood on either side of him. "These are your sponsors. Whether or not you actually get one though depends on you. Each team must come up with a reasonable deal with a sponsor that is to the sponsor's liking. If your team is unable to come to an agreement with any of the sponsors then your team will be without one. I can guarantee you that you will not survive the first round without a sponsor; your sponsor has what is called special emergency powers. At any time during the games your sponsor can step in to help you if you are losing. But this can only happen if your team creates a new deal with your sponsor. So if you find yourself in an unfavorable situation at any point, all you have to do is create a new deal with your sponsor and they can step in to help in any way possible. So make sure you get yourself a sponsor today."

Once more Cleareon paused to look at the sponsors before continuing. "With that being said, the sponsors will now approach your teams to see if there is any chance of coming to an agreement. Each sponsor has spent the last few years studying your worlds. Determining who they think will most likely win…and who will most likely lose. They will approach the teams who they want to make a deal with. Once an agreement has been made your team and your sponsor will come up with a name your world's team will go by during the games. Good luck." At once the sponsors left their places from on top of the stage to approach the different competitors. Immediately several of the sponsors rushed over to one team that had only women that looked very close to being human. Clearly the sponsors thought that world had the most likely chance to win the games.

"So let's get this right." Superboy spoke up from the back. "So far today an alien space ship showed up over Washington D.C.; we found out some douchebag signed us up for a tournament where we either have to win or all of Earth gets a major declined in population; we travel lightyears away to some space station where we are surrounded at all times by prison guards; and now we have to make a deal with one of eight devils or we won't survive when we were told the Game Makers would take care of our needs. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, I think you got everything." Beast Boy said.

"I am liking this less and less."

"Was there ever anything to like?" the rhetorical question came from Miss Martian.

Nightwing watched as none of the sponsors approached their team but approached the other worlds'. He watched as one by one different sponsors created deals with other worlds, created names for their teams, and then shouted out the names back out to Cleareon. Eventually there were only three sponsors left. The other two worlds that were left were getting desperate to come to an agreement with the remaining sponsors. They were shouting out promises and offers to them. Only Earth remained silent.

While The Team remained silent and watched all of the sponsors conversed with the remaining two worlds, Nightwing's main focus was only on one sponsor. He watched as the purple alien moved with a grace he didn't think she was capable of having. She wandered from team to team, watching are they conversed with other sponsors or tried to bribe her with offers but she never said a thing. Finally she reached their team, the last team in the line. She watched them intensely, having a stare off with them; neither side saying a thing for the longest time. Eventually it came to when the last two teams had finally come to an agreement with the other sponsors that the purple alien broke her silence.

"I am Lady Arkel. Team…Earth, correct?" she asked in a silky voice.

"That is correct." Aqualad answered.

"It seems to me that your team is the only team that does not have a sponsor. So either you make a deal with me or you will die."

Nightwing could practically taste the tension and anger that came off from everyone. They were pushed into a corner and this alien with her strange colors was taking advantage of that.

"What do you want?" Tigress growled out. Her fingers twitched as if to grab her crossbow and point it at this woman.

Lady Arkel slowly circled them; studying them, one by one. They could feel her eyes looking right through them. "My species is a strange species compared to others. We are not warriors but we do have certain…interests. We are called-how do you say-the whores of the galaxy. We seek only to fulfill our physical satisfactions."

Instantly the tension around them increased. They watched as Lady Arkel's eyes stopped on Kid Flash, freezing him in place. Blue Beetle and Tigress pulled him behind them, as if they could block Lady Arkel's lustful sight. They were determined she was not getting anywhere near him.

Lady Arkel's head moved in a sensuous fluid movement as she turned to look at Aqualad, never moving her body from in front of Kid Flash. "I require a new…companion to keep company during the games. The one you…hide will do nicely."

"No-

"Fine." Kid Flash said, interrupting Aqualad.

Tigress and Blue Beetle spun towards Kid Flash who stood there with stiff shoulders, looking only at Lady Arkel.

Lady Arkel turned her eyes back to Kid Flash, a large smile spreading on her face. "You agree to be mine while during the games?"

"Yes."

Lady Arkel pushed Tigress and Blue Beetle out of her way. She bent over to put her face directly in Kid Flash since she towered over him. In a quiet seductive voice she asked, "You also agree to do whatever I wish, whenever I wish?"

You could hear Kid Flash's gulp before he answered. "Yes. As long as you promise to make sure my team wins."

Lady Arkel's hand moved faster than they could see, before she had Kid Flash's chin in a tight grip. She pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together.

Kid Flash could only stand there as this strange woman kissed him. Her grip on his chin hurt and her lips were warm but all he could feel was a cold feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Normally when Bart kissed Jaime he would feel a warm, jittery feeling in his chest and his toes would curl. This was the exact opposite of that feeling but he would tolerate it for the sake of the team.

Superboy had to pull Blue Beetle back from attacking her. He could feel his anger going past the breaking point while his heart shattered his chest.

Finally after a few long moments, Lady Arkel pulled away. She allowed her hand to slip away from Kid Flash's chin and slip down his neck to collar bone, onto his chest until it stopped at his stomach where she could feel his runner abs through his suit. "Deal."

Lady Arkel turned back towards Aqualad, a smile still on her face. "Now, a name. Team Earth is just too…cliché. Do you have a better idea?"

Aqualad had to take a few deep breaths before he could answer her abrupt question. It took every ounce of his self-control from not taking out his water barriers and attacking this alien woman for forcing herself onto Kid Flash. "No. We do not. We've always gone by The Team."

Lady Arkel lifted a finger to her chin in a thinking pose. "Hmmm. Correct me if I am wrong but you are the younger partners to the ones known as the Justice League, yes? The ones that attacked that planet?"

"Yes. That is correct." Aqualad growled out.

Lady Arkel continued to tap her chin in a thinking way. "Younger Justice League? No." She looked at the team until her eyes finally landed on Nightwing and stayed there. "How about Young Justice?"

When she said that, something in Nightwing's mind went _yes._ He nodded to Lady Arkel who hadn't removed her eyes from him.

Lady Arkel gave him a large grin before turning back towards the stage where the other sponsors waited for her. She then shouted in a voice that echoed throughout the ballroom, "I present to you Earth's champions: YOUNG JUSTICE!"

 _December 22_ _nd_ _21:13 Purgatory_


End file.
